Stay With Me
by Total Percabeth
Summary: What if Jamie did stay in bed with Mason in Frank's condo?


I looked at Mason for a moment, watching my best friend as his chest rose and fell from his light breathing as he slept. Mason was curled up on his side facing me, his face relaxed, eyelashes fanning out, creating shadows on his cheeks in the moonlight. His hand was between our bodies, palm up, fingers slightly curled. I slowly reached out interlacing my fingers with his. I closed my hand around his and revelled in the fact that I was holding his hand. His hand was soft against mine, surprising me slightly. I sort of expected them to be a bit rougher due to all of the work he does on cars at his father's shop. Then I realized what I was doing and moved to pull my hand away.

"Don't," Mason mumbled out quietly, as he tightened his grip on my hand.

I jerked back, startled. I hadn't expected him to say anything, assuming he was asleep. Despite my sudden movement, Mason's grip on my hand didn't lessen, not letting me get far.

Don't _what_? Don't do that? Don't let go? I went to tug my hand away completely, when he pulled his hand to his chest, dragging my hand and arm with it. I was too shocked to do anything but let him manipulate me around into a comfortable position for him. I let myself be manhandled in closer to Mason as my thoughts whirled around, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Was Mason awake, or was he just dreaming? Surely he would've said something else if he had been awake, right? Then I pause, if he was awake, would he have pulled me into his arms? I'd like to think so, but I doubted it. Neither Mason nor I had initiated a cuddle session before.

I gave up after a minute, deciding to just go with it. Which was a good thing, I suppose, because somehow, Mason had gotten me tucked into him. His chest was pressed against my back, his arm slung over my side with our hands still tangled over my heart, and a leg wedged between my legs, and wrapped around one of them. How he had done it without me noticing didn't really surprise me, considering I was distracted and I often am completely oblivious when I zone out.

There was no way I could get out of his grip without waking him, which was the last thing I wanted to do, especially considering how I yelled at him about him wanting to come to McCall after my car broke down.

I was fully awake by that point, so I just lay there, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Mason. It was nice, being the little spoon, and I wished we could stay like this forever. My heart ached when I realized that this was the last time something like this would happen, as the only time we've ever shared a bed was back when Mason was so distraught from his father that he sobbed on my floor for longer than I've ever seen him cry. Mason only climbed in bed with me tonight because it was the only bed in Frank's condo. There was the couch in the other room, but it's probably not the best to be sleeping on.

I tried to focus on how if felt to be held by Mason, trying to memorize every little detail that I could, to save it for a later day. Mason's curly hair tickled my ear from where his head was pressing against mine, his breath softly brushing the back of my neck. I could feel the muscles of his chest through my t-shirt, firm to the touch, even though he was completely relaxed. I could feel his arms from where they were resting over top of mine, and they were fairly muscular, too, biceps nice and strong from his days spent playing football with some of our friends. Mason's grip on my hand was gentle, but firm. Long, tan fingers were interlaced with mine, a beautiful contrast to my pale fingers. I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest, on an adrenaline from being this intimate with Mason. His thighs were pressed against me, one behind mine, the other between them, where he tangled our legs together. Mason was strong and steady, and I felt safe in his arms. I sighed, contentedly, and buried deeper into Mason's embrace.

I haven't been held like this since before the girls came along, and I had to share my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love them both dearly, but I do miss being cuddled.

I thought about my dream and how _right_ it felt to be in Mason's arms, and figured that Mason was the one I was kissing at school. Maybe it was because I was head over heels for Mason, or because we have been friends for so long that he knows me better than anyone, possibly even more than me, but I couldn't fathom kissing anyone else. Even if I tried I couldn't bring myself to picture kissing anyone else. I only wanted Mason.

I smiled goofily to myself, my heart feeling light and full of emotions I couldn't put a name to. I looked down at our hands entwined together and impulsively brought his hand up to my face, kissing the back of it carefully, and softly. His hand was warm and soft against my lips, and again I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Were his lips as soft as his hands? They look soft.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Mason's lips move against the back of my neck as he murmured something too quiet for me to hear. I shivered, his breath tickling me, and unwillingly giggled.

"Go back to sleep," Mason murmured, louder this time.

I froze. "You're awake?" I ask quietly, blood running cold and heart sinking when I realize that he is going to push me out of his arms when he figures out what he's done.

"No," he mumbled, pushing his face into the back of my head, nuzzling into my hair.

"Okay," I say quietly, figuring he's talking in his sleep and not wanting to wake him.

I settle down, closing my eyes, knowing that we have a long day ahead of us. I did forget to call my mom, well, fell asleep before I got a chance to tell her that we're here in Frank's condo, but she's probably asleep by now. It was after midnight when we got here, and was even later now, who knew how long I slept before waking up.

My thoughts drifted back to Mason, imagining out little scenarios where Mason and I were together, content. Soon the warmth of Mason pressed against me along with his rhythmic breathing and his thumb gently rubbing circles into my hand lull me into a relaxed sleep.


End file.
